Crafting Motif 76: Dragonguard Style
Locations * Contents This one notes that she received permission to look for equipment before she dragged out all the Dragonguard gear on Tideholm. In no way did she gain these items through ill-advised means. Then Sidura spent some time updating and repairing them, with the help of some skilled volunteers. They turned out nicely, yes? Old Dragonguard mixed with new! Dashing and functional! AXES Sidura is not one for axes, but if she had to choose? She'd pick the Dragonguard axes. Well-balanced, with ornamental touches picking up on the Dragonguard symbol. Two blades on the two-handed one, and one blade with a sharp poll on the one-handed axe. Poke out a Dragon's eye with that poll! BELTS Oh, the detail on the waist gear! Graceful and airy, to Sidura's mind. Protective, too, especially for those midriff swipes. Dragon claw attacks are serious, yes, and better the claw catches on this armor than inside your gut. BOOTS Old Dragonguard used a range of light and heavy materials to protect their feet. Sidura made sure to keep those sensibilities intact while enhancing the decorative elements. Don't worry about ankle slices with this footwear—we added extra protection there due to cultists. BOWS Sidura likes bows to work in close combat as well as melee, which is why the original Dragonguard bows, with her crew's enhancements, are slick. Smash the bow into your foe's forehead if they get too close! This one made sure it won't break anything but your opponent's skull! CHEST PIECES This one had to replace much of the fabric and leather elements of the armor pieces, and used the Dragonguard symbol as inspiration for fine-tuning the decorative elements. Sidura also wanted drama, so she added fabric touches to the chest, which will flow majestically as you fight! DAGGERS Whether you use one or two daggers when fighting, the Dragonguard dagger allows you to easily catch a foe's weapons or turn away a claw thanks to the quillon's design. Sidura has tested these daggers herself and finds them to be her favorite of all daggers! GLOVES Use flexible gloves for nimble fighting or choose metal gauntlets to help stop blows from landing! We restored the hand armor we found with an eye toward ensuring you could continue to grasp your weapon while dealing with Dragon shouts. Sidura thinks the old Dragonguard would approve. HELMETS Elements of the Dragonguard symbol embellish the headgear, along with horsehair crests. At least, Sidura thinks they are horsehair. Yet, wouldn't horsehair have disintegrated by now? Perhaps the crests aren't horsehair. A mystery! LEG GREAVES The Dragonguard knew that you had to be nimble while fighting Dragons, so their leg armor takes that into account. You might not like tucking and rolling to avoid a Dragon's attack, but you won't die because your greaves prevent it! Sidura approves! MACES Sidura recommends you handle the maces with care. The flanges on the two-handed versions are large, but even the one-handed flanges can bite. This one appreciates their ability to penetrate Dragon scale and hide, yet does not appreciate the cut she nurses currently due to these sharp flanges. SHIELDS Ah, the shields! They show off the Dragonguard symbol exquisitely well! Duck behind one to protect yourself from Dragon breath! And you can smash in someone's face with them. Or a Dragon's snout. They do call them snouts, yes? Forgive me. Sidura is new to Dragon fighting. SHOULDERS Sidura once took a shoulder slice, so she knows well the value of protecting your shoulders. These pieces match the rest of the armor, though this one added some more embellishment. The arm cops and pauldrons even feature a fabric accent. Sweet, yes? STAVES Sidura is not a staff fighter, but this staff tempts her. It looks impressive. This one loves the red gems they used. Draws the eye, yes? Just do not sleep with this staff next to you if you have a mane. The ornate head on this staff tangles badly with longer hair. SWORDS Looking at the sword made Sidura wonder: Why the serrations near the guard? What does this say about the Dragonguard fighting style? Is there a part of a Dragon you can entrap? Then Sidura realized: Dragonguard warriors must have had to fight people with weapons, too! So versatile! Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Crafting Motifs